


Beginnings

by DrableQueen19



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Kana - Freeform, katexrana - Freeform, ranaxkate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: They had to talk..





	Beginnings

“Are you sure you can pick the van up?” Zeedan asked Rana nodded. “That's the fourth time you've asked me” He nodded, taking that as the point to shut up. “You know where you're going right?” Rana glared, he nodded zipping his mouth shut.

Zeedan finished loading the last of the food. He slammed the door shut, before heading back to the bistro. “Right all set” he said with a grin. Kate smiled “Took you long enough” she muttered nudging him with her elbow. He held the door open for her. “What is she doing here?” Rana asked from the driver's seat. Kate stopped in her tracks. 

Zeedan smiled “You didn't think I'd leave you to do all the work on your own?” He asked almost hurt at the accusations. “I'll be just fine” Rana snapped snapping her head round. Kate clapped “She's fine, I'm going” Zeedan caught her by the elbow. “You owe me a favour remember?” 

Kate glared “For me?” He asked using his best puppy dog eyes. “Fine” Kate muttered crossing her arms. Zeedan smiled victoriously, holding the passenger door open for her. As he slammed it shut he couldn't resist a parting shot. 

“Play nice girls”

“So you're not going to to say anything?” Kate asked getting slightly annoyed at the silence. Rana tutted, “I'm only here to help” Kate muttered Rana scoffed. “You were the one who told me to stay away” Rana snapped. “It speaks” Kate said with a small victorious smile. Rana rolled her eyes. “Why did you come?” She muttered Kate shrugged. “I owed Zeedan a favour” 

Rana glanced out of the corner of her eye. “Is that the only reason?” Kate turned to look out the window. “What other reason would there be?” Rana rolled her eyes, putting her foot down a little harder on the pedal. But instead of speeding up, the van seemed to be slowing down.

“I don't believe this” Rana snapped as the van came to a complete stop. She climbed out to see smoke coming from the bonnet. “He told me he got this fixed!” She kicked the tyre out of anger. Kate got out, “What happened?” She asked Rana scoffed. “The van that my dear husband, promised he'd fixed. Has broken down, in the middle of nowhere” 

Kate rolled her eyes, “There's no need for sarcasm, we can just phone for help” She pulled her phone from her jacket. Her face fell “If I had signal” Rana’s head fell back. “Great” she took a deep breath. “Could be worse” Rana laughed “Not for you, I mean being here with me must be terrible” 

Kate rolled her eyes, “At least it's not raining, was what I was going to say” Rana didn't reply just got back into the van. Kate followed her. “I don't mind being stuck here with you” Rana didn't reply. “I know I told you to stay away” Rana didn't turn her head. “It was for you benefit” 

Rana's head snapped round so fast, she could have got whiplash. “How was telling me to stay away from you, for my own good?” She demanded. “I didn't want you to throw away your marriage, on something that may just be a whim” Rana paused. “You think how I feel is just some sort of faze?” 

“That I would get over it, and play happy families with Zeedan?” Kate shrugged “I didn't want to come between you and Zeedan. He's my friend, “I didn't want to hurt him” Kate whispered. Rana nodded, “You think I do?” She leant closer to Kate, “If I could ignore these feelings I would. But I can't” 

“I don't want you to ignore them” Kate found herself leaning closer to. Her voice barely above a whisper. Neither of them knew who kissed who. But it didn't matter, as Kate brushed her thumb along Rana's cheek. They broke apart softly, leaning their foreheads against each other. 

“So I take it you don't want me to stay away?” Rana asked a hint of amusement in her voice. Kate rolled her eyes, but she brought her hands up to cup Rana's cheeks. “Never”

When they eventually made it back to the Bistro, after walking for nearly a mile to get phone reception. They were both tired, as they came to a stop outside. It all looked the same as when they left. Except it felt different, “So how much trouble is Zeedan in?” Kate asked. Rana shrugged, “I should yell at him, but part of me feels like thanking him” Rana said with a small smile. 

“I'd go with the yelling” Kate said with a grin. As they climbed out of the van. Kate saw Zeedan first. “You guys have been gone ages” he said as soon as he saw Kate. “I wouldn't like to be you right now” she teased. As Rana stormed in. “You promised me” Zeedan held his hands up in defence. “I thought it was” Kate laughed as they argued. 

It wasn't long until Rana stormed out. Not looking back, Kate watched Zeedan emerge from the kitchen. “She just needs to calm down” Kate nodded, not looking convinced. Her phone beeped, she smiled at him before glancing at it.It just said two words.

“Your place?”

Fin


End file.
